Problem: $ 2^{-2}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{4}$